The Best Birthday Present
by Electronic-Star
Summary: ONESHOT. 3 years after the events of FFVII Cloud still can't let go of Aerith. And on his birthday he get a very special present...Clerith!


**A.N.** Here's a "little" oneshot. Just like my first Clerith fanfic I dreamed about it. Man, I really get cool dreamsXD

This is the new version. I revised it, 'cause I think this english is reeeaaaallly bad in herexD

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**The best birthday present**

It's been a year now since Cloud defeated Sephiroth the second time. Even if Cloud often around people, he was still the lone wolf, everyone knew. Today's Clouds birthday, but it's just like any other day: lonely. Lonely because it's been already three years since Aerith died because of Sephiroth and even with all his friends Cloud felt lonely.

Three long and hard years without his beloved one...It's past midnight and Cloud lied awake in his bed — in the bar, Seventh Heaven, that reopened shortly after the Meteor crisis — and kept thinking about her. He still regretted, that he never had the courage to tell her anything about his feelings for her. And now it's too late...Cloud turned around, to face the door, just to be greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes, looking at him.

His eyes widen and he backed away from it, while his heart skipped a beat and pounded rapidly in his chest. „A—Aer...Y-you're ali...how...? No, it can't be...I saw you d...", Cloud stammered like an idiot and then he heard something he hadn't heard for ages...Her giggle with that beautiful angelic voice. „Okay...You're just an illusion again...I just close my eyes and then you're not here anymore..."

_Like always..._, he added in his head. He closed his eyes and fell silent for a while. Unsure if it's really just an illusion, he opened one eye just to be greeted by her beautiful eyes, that were inches away from him, again. Cloud backed away once again and hit his head on the wall. Aerith leaned on his bed and her face was just inches away from his own. „Does it work?", she giggled. Her eyes glimmered with amusement. „I...don't think so..."

„Do you still think I'm an illusion?"

„You're not?" He reached out to touch her, but stopped in his tracks, afraid that she's an illusion after all, like the others he saw before. Aerith noticed it and took his hand in hers. Cloud could feel her warmth...He was never able to touch her, as he saw one of those illusions. „You're..." Aerith took a few steps away and clasped her arms behind her back, innocently. „I'm back.", she said for him. „But...how?"

„The planet allowed me to come back for one day.", she answered and smiled brightly at him. „One day...?" Just one day to bring up all his courage to tell her how he felt? Is he even ready for this? Cloud panicked.

„Japp, I wanted to celebrate with the birthday child."

„Who?" Aerith giggled and poked his forehead. „You, silly!"

„Oh, I forgot..." Cloud rubbed his forehead and smiled slightly at her, something only Aerith could bring him to. „How can you forget your own birthday?"

„It's just another day." Aerith placed her hands on her hips and pouted at him. „No it's not. It's a special day for you!" _NOW it's a special day._, thought Cloud and smiled a bit more. „But for now...get some sleep, it's still too early. You have to be well rested for your birthday!", teased Aerith. „Right. But where will you sleep?" She thought for a while. „I don't know."

„You can sleep in my bed, I just take the floor." Cloud stood up and offered Aerith his bed. „Are you sure?"

„Yeah." Cloud lied down on the floor, next to his bed, while Aerith watched him. She felt bad by stealing his bed, but she'll make it right again. With this thought Aerith lied down in Clouds bed and snuggled under the covers and wrapped the blanket tight around her body to keep herself warm.

„Good night, Cloud.", she whispered, not sure if he heard it. „Oh and...happy birthday." A moment of silence fell between them and Aerith thought he's already sleeping, but as she wanted to drift into sleep too, she heard his voice again. „Good night, Aerith. And...thank you.", he replied and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Cloud awoke in the early morning, but he was way too lazy to stand up and pulled his blanket up so that it covered his chin and snuggled into his pillow.

Then he noticed that he lied on the floor, instead in his bed and wondered why. _What the..?_ He shrugged it off and decided to stand up. Cloud throw his pillow and blanket on his bed and went into the bathroom, to take a shower. While he showered, the events of this morning entered his mind. _Was it just a dream...? It felt so real..._After that, he dressed in his usual clothes and went downstairs. He was greeted with a delicious smell. _Tifa's awake already, like always._

He entered the kitchen and without looking up, to the one who cooked, he said:„Morning, Tifa..." „Morning! But I'm not Tifa." His head shot up, as he heard this beautiful voice, which he hadn't heard for ages. He still expected to look at Tifa, but he saw Aerith instead. His heart skipped a beat.

„Aerith...", he mumbled in pure shock, his eyes wide as saucers. „What's wrong?", Aerith asked worried, as she saw his expression. „It...wasn't...a dream..."

„Of course not, silly!" She giggled. Cloud went to her and took a sat, but he couldn't say anything, because in this moment, Tifa entered the kitchen. She yawned loudly and stretched herself, before she looked at Cloud „Morning, Clou—" She didn't finish her sentence, as her gaze drifted to the flower girl, who cooked for them. „A—Aer..." Tears formed in her eyes, as she stared at her best friend in shock.

„Oh my god!", she yelled suddenly. „I have hallucinations! Cloud, look over there and tell me you don't see Aerith!" She pointed to Aerith and Cloud chuckled slightly. „You don't have hallucinations, Tifa. She's real."

„She's..." Tifa burst into tears, dashed to Aerith and tackled her in a tight hug. „Aerith!"

„Tifa...please calm down..." Aerith hugged her back and was on the verge of tears too. „I've missed you so much, Aerith."

„I've missed you too." Aerith couldn't take it anymore and cried along with Tifa. Cloud watched the girls in slight amusement. „But...how is that possible...?", asked Tifa between her sobs and let go of her. „The planet allowed me to come back for today."

„Just a day?! Then let's get the the others!" Tifa dashed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs, leaving a bewildered Cloud and Aerith back. „Well, looks like I can see everyone again." She smiles at Cloud and wiped her tears away. „Looks like it.", he replied.

Aerith put the food on the plates and gave him his. „Here you are. I hope it tastes well, since I haven't cooked for ages.", she giggles. „Yeah..." Cloud couldn't laugh about this, because it reminded him of Aerith's death, and this pain in his chest — which he had for the last three years — appeared again. It became worse at the thought, that Aerith will disappear again...

He quickly dismissed these thoughts and turned his attention back to his breakfast. Cloud took a bite and had to remember their journey through the planet. Aerith often cooked for the group and he always loved her cooking the most.

It tasted exactly like back then...„It's delicious.", he complimented. „Thank you!" Aerith smiled brightly at him, glad that she can still cook well after all. Suddenly the door burst open and two kids entered the kitchen, laughing. The little girl looked at the woman in pink and froze. „What's wrong, Marlene?", the boy asked. Marlene — just like Tifa minutes ago — dashed to Aerith and hugged her tightly, while bursting into tears.

„Big sis! You're back!" Aerith knelled down and patted Marlenes head. „Calm down, Marlene.", she said and smiled brightly at the little girl. Marlene wiped the tears away and smiled at Aerith. „I'm so glad you're back."

„Me too, but I won't stay long. I have to go..."

„NO! Please stay!", interrupted Marlene. „I'm afraid, but I can't..."

„Why not?", she asked sadly, tears formed in her eyes again. „It's complicated, Marlene...", said Cloud calmly, while looking away from them, to hide his sad expression. „Well then...do you promise you'll come visit us again?" Aerith looked away, not knowing what to say to her. „Um..." She bit her lip and thought for a while. „How about...I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me."

„Well...That's okay...I think...", Marlene says, but is still sad that Aerith has to go again. The boy still stood on the doorway and watched them. „Oh, I have to introduce you to someone!" Marlene took Aeriths hand and dragged her to the boy. „This is Denzel! Denzel, this is Aerith, my big sis." „Big sis?" Marlene giggled. „Well not really, she just took care of me like a big sis, so..."

„Oh, um, nice to meet you." Aerith smiled brightly at him. „Nice to meet you too."

„So...you're Aerith, huh?...You have to stay here!" She looked at him questioningly. „This way, Cloud will never be upset again! He always talked about you! How he missed you, and how he l—" Clouds eyes widened. „Denzel!", he interrupted him. „Oh! Right! Hehe. I haven't said anything. Forget it, okay?", said Denzel and laughed nervously, while scratching the back of his head innocently. Aerith looked at Cloud suspiciously, who quickly looked away from her to hide his immense blush. In this moment Tifa came back again. „Yuffie will be here any moment. She's already in Midgar for Clouds birthday so...Oh! Happy birthday, Cloud!"

„Oh, right! Happy birthday!", the kids said to Cloud. „Um...thanks..." _Not Yuffie..._Cloud sighed and stood up. „And the others?"

„Cid will pick everyone up, they'll be here in about two hours."

„Right..." Cloud was about to go out of the kitchen, but what Aerith said next made him freeze on the spot. „Then we have plenty of time to prepare Clouds birthday party!", she said happily. „Wait! Birthday party?!"

„Of course!", giggled Aerith and went out of the kitchen. Cloud's still frozen and watched her with wide eyes. „I'll help you, Aerith!" Tifa followed her and so did the kids, while Cloud still stood there dumbfounded. _They all know I hate parties!_

Cloud followed them. „Guess I close the bar today.", said Tifa and went to the front door and was almost hit by it, because the door shot open. „Where is she?!", yelled a young girl and looked around hectically. Just as she spotted Aerith she ran to her and tackled her in a hug. Both of them fell to the ground, with her on top.

„Aeri! You're back! Oh my god, I can't believe it! What are you doing here? Why are you even here? I thought you died back then! I don't want to sound like I don't want you here, but why? How? I mean it's absolutely impossible! How did you do this?! Are you a ghost or something like this? An angel? Or better?! Are you a reincarnation? Or are you really alive again? Oh my god, answer already!", said Yuffie in one breath, while Aerith laughed. „Yuffie! I'll tell you everything if you'll let me!" Yuffie led go of Aerith and helped her up. „Then tell me already!"

„Not now. I'll tell you when the others are here too." Yuffie groaned, but accepted her decision. „Alright...Oh by the way, happy birthday, chocobo-head.", she said and patted Cloud on his shoulder, while Cloud rolled his eyes. _I hate this!_ „Thanks, I guess..."

„We have to celebrate Aeriths return!", Yuffie yelled and hugged Aerith once again. „She won't stay, Yuffie...", informed Tifa with a sad expression. „WHAT?! NO, you'll stay!"

„I can't...I'll tell you later why..." To lighten up the mood Marlene said:„But we still celebrate. A birthday party for Cloud!" Yuffie immediately jumped up and down through the bar. „Yay, a party!" Tifa and Aerith began to laugh. „Without me.", Cloud said and went to the stairs. „Cloud..."

Aerith wanted to stop him, but he disappeared upstairs. As he entered his room, he shut the door and lied in his bed, his left arm rested over his eyes. _What shall I do...?With the whole group around I won't have the time to be with her alone...If I don't tell her today, I'll regret it for the rest of my live...Like I felt during the last three years._ Cloud heard the door open quietly and looked shortly who it was and lied back down. „Hey, Aerith...", he murmured, while Aerith came in. „Cloud, are you okay?"

„I'm fine."

„Cloud.", she sighed and sat down next to him. „I know you. What's wrong?" He sighed. „Nothing's wrong." Cloud turned around, his back's facing her now. „Okay...if you want to talk about it...I'm downstairs..." Aerith rubbed Clouds left arm, where he hied his pink ribbon and left. _Damn...! I need more time..._Cloud closed his eyes and kept thinking about how he could tell her his feelings for her.

He awoke when the door burst open and two figures jumped on him. „Cloud, wake up!"

„The others are here!", said Marlene and Denzel excitedly. Cloud groaned. „Could you two please stop jumping on me?" They stopped instantly and pulled on his arm. „Come on!"

„I'm coming...a few more minutes..." Cloud was too lazy and too drowsy to stand up right now and lied back down. „No, you have to come NOW!" Cloud turned around to lie on his stomach and hide his head under the pillow. Suddenly someone jumped on his back and pulled his pillow away. „Come on, Cloudy!"

„Yuffie, get off me! And don't call me that!" Yuffie got off him and pulled him off his bed. „Alright, chocobo-head! Come on already, everyone's waiting for you." Cloud hit the ground and groaned. He slowly stood up and went drowsily with Marlene, Denzel and Yuffie downstairs, where everyone's waiting for him. „Happy birthday, Cloud!", yelled All his friends, as he entered the decorated bar. „Well? What do you think about it?", asked Aerith proudly, while Cloud looked around. „It's...nice."

„Nice? We bust our fucking ass off, and you just fucking say it's "nice"?!", shouted Cid. „It's not good?", Aerith asked sadly. „No, it's not that...I mean...You all know I hate parties and...I really don't know what to say..." Cloud looked away from them and scratched the back of his head. „Just say "good job" and let's start the party!", Barret yells. „...Good job."

During the party Cloud was in the background, like always. Vincent noticed it and went to him. „What's wrong, Cloud?" Vincent leaned on the wall next to him. Cloud glanced to him and knew he couldn't hide anything from Vincent and decided to tell him. „Is it about Aerith?", he asked him as Cloud didn't said anything, it wasn't a question but a statement. „Yeah..."

„You're afraid that she'll disappear tonight again?" Cloud fell silent for a moment, just looking to Aerith. „...Yeah."

„Why don't you spent time with her? You seem like you don't care if she disappears again." Cloud looked to the ground, not knowing what to say. „Just talk with her. She wasn't herself as we arrived here." Cloud perked up. „What do you mean?"

„She's sad that you didn't talk with her about your problems. She was worried about you.", he said calmly. „I see..."

„You always opened up to her during our journey. Why not now?" Cloud looked away from him to hide his blush. „Is it because you can't tell her how you feel?" He fell silent for a while again. „How do you know this?"

„Everyone know it. It's really obvious."

„Really...?" Cloud sighed loudly. „Maybe it was." He thought back to the times, where they traveled through the planet. He thought about the way she always made him smile or even laugh, even if it was just a small smile or a light chuckle. The way he had this warm feeling whenever he was near her. The way he opened up to her, talked with her about everything. The way he felt during their date in the Gold Saucer. The way he always protected her from everything which could harm her in any way.

And not because he was her bodyguard. Bodyguard... _Hmph...what bodyguard I was...I let her die..._ The way he felt as Sephiroth stabbed her with his Masamune. The way he felt as he held her lifeless body...And the way he felt this immense pain, as he had to let her go in this lake, in the Forgotten City...And at very last...The way he felt after her death the last three years, once he killed Sephiroth.

This pain he felt in his heart like Sephiroth had raped it apart. Or like there's a giant hole in his heart. This feeling like he wasn't complete anymore, that something's missing.

The isolation of his friends...He even moved in Aeriths church just to be near her. The endless rides through the planet to find his promised land, where he could see her...Sometimes he found her, but it healed his pain just for a few minutes before she disappeared in thin air again.

Cloud sighed again. „What shall I do...?"

„Go to her." Cloud looked to Vincent, who gazed to the ground. „You have to tell her before she disappears. It'll make you feel better." And then Vincent left. Cloud thought for a moment, just watching him leave. _I have to do it!_ With determination in his eyes, which he hadn't had during the last few years, he put all his courage together and went to her.

As he arrived her, Aerith turned to him and smiled at him and suddenly all his courage left him instantly. _Shit!_ „Aerith...I..."

„What is it, Cloud?" He looked to the ground, blushing brightly. He haven't done it since Cait Sith read a love-fortune for Aerith and himself. Before she went to the Forgotten City all alone...and...

„Um...I...have to...talk with...you...", he stuttered. „Okay."

„Cloud! Over here!", Tifa called to him. „It's time to open your presents!"_ No, I don't have time for this!_ „Presents? You didn't have to..."

„Just shut the hell up and get your fucking ass over here!", Cid interrupted him. Cloud rolled his eyes and went to the other. Aerith followed him.

Everyone had presents for him, some were kinda useless, but he didn't care he finally wanted to talk with Aerith! Cait Sith was the next one. „It's not anything special, but I have a fortune for you." _A fortune..._He remembered the last fortunes. The one he would loose something dear to him and the one which said Aerith and Cloud are perfect for each other...He wondered what this fortune would tell him...Cait Sith danced and revealed a piece of paper and read it aloud.

„_You have a chance to get something you wanted the most. _

_Don't let the fear overtake you! _

_It'll worth it!_

_Your lucky color for the day is: green."_

_I have the chance to get something I want the most..._Cloud glanced to Aerith. „Cloud." Cloud jumped as Aerith called him. „Yeah?"

„I'll give you my present later okay?"

„Um...sure..."

„How come?", Tifa asked curiously. „It's a surprise.", she giggled. Cloud couldn't take it anymore, he took Aeriths wrist and pulled her away from everyone, while mumbling:,,I have to talk with you." He pulled her upstairs to his room, and shut the door as they entered it. „What is it, Cloud?" Clouds back was still facing her. „I...have to talk with you..."

„I know. You said it already. What is it you want to talk with me?" Cloud fell silent for a while. _I __have to tell her..._„Aerith...I..."

„Hm?" Aerith patiently waited for him to continue. „I'm sorry..." _Wrong word, Strife!_ „For what?" A moment of silence fell between them...„Everything..."

„Everything...?"

„I couldn't protect you..." Aerith sighed dramatically. „Not again!"

„But..."

„Cloud.", she interrupted him and turned him over, so that he could see her in the eyes. „It wasn't your fault. I had to do this for the planet." Cloud looked away from her. „I know, but...I saw him...ready to strike you...But I...I couldn't move...I just stood there and watched him kill you!"

„It was because JENOVA manipulated you."

„I was supposed to protect you..."

„You did very well!"

„But I still failed you...I was the worst bodyguard ever." Aerith shook her head, he was so stubborn. „Cloud...I never left you. I was always with you. And Zack too. We watched you the whole time." Cloud fell silent again, not knowing what to say next.

He thought about what Aerith told him, back then. She and Zack were a couple..._That's right...I bet Zack still loves her...I wonder what Aerith feels...Last year...As I saw them the last time...They seemed happy together...I would be a bad friend if I steal my best friends girlfriend..._„Cloud..."

Aerith interrupted his train of thoughts and looked at him with a sad expression. „W...what is it?", he asked, unsure if he really wanted to know...„It's almost time..." His eyes widen. _No...NO!_ Cloud panicked. „Wh...N...Tch!" He was at loss of words. _No, don't go!_, he wanted to say, but his shock overwhelmed him.

Cloud quickly thought about what to say to her, or rather HOW to say it...Until he finally could talk again. „Aerith you can't go now! I have to tell you something!", he yelled. The thoughts he had a few seconds ago — about being a bad friend, when he's telling her how much he loves her— totally forgotten. Suddenly Aerith giggled. _She giggles! Why? What's so funny?!_ „I still have half an hour timw." Cloud stared at her. „And why...?"

„You know me. I just wanted to tease you a bit!", she said and started to laugh. Cloud looked away, embarrassed. „Okay, let's get serious. What do you want to tell me?" And again Cloud fell silent for a moment. „I...", he began. „...Don't know how to say it..." Aerith smiled at him to encourage him. „Just say it."

„I'm not good at this..." His gaze was glued to the ground. „I know you can do it, Cloud." Cloud sighed. „Where should I start...?", he asked himself quietly. „Even though you might know it already, 'cause you watched me till now...I have to tell you, so...just listen, okay?"

„Go on."

„Aerith...I..." He was at loss of words again. _Pull yourself together, Strife! You don't have time to be nervous!_ Aerith fought really hard to not laugh, he was just too cute. Cloud took a deep, long breath to calm himself down. Then he looked straight into her beautiful green eyes. „Well...", he began and started to talk really, really fast, while his heart still pounded rapidly in his chest, like it would burst out any moment.

„Aerith I wanted to tell you this long ago before...you know...I felt this since I first met you. And during our journey these feelings grow even more, but I didn't know what it meant. But...As we were in Cosmo Canyon I realized it, and I regret that I never told you what I felt, while we were on the bonfire You surely remember it, right? And as we were in the Gold Saucer...I mean our date. I...I just pretended to be bored and if these damn fireworks hadn't interrupted us, I would've told you, but...But it doesn't matter right now! What I want to tell you is that...You're the one who pulled me out of my lonely, "everything-doesn't-matter-to-me-as-long-as-I-get-enough-money-for-my-missions" mercenary being. You're my dear light, which I want to protect with all my might. You're the most beautiful women I've ever met in my whole life. Just with your presence you make my heart go crazy and my mind fuzzy. You even can make me smile or laugh, nobody could ever make me feel this way! And when I look into your eyes...they hypnotize me. They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen. They're like the two most precious emeralds on this planet. When I first saw you I thought you were an angel and...god I swear...even if you together with Zack again, I don't care anymore I just have to tell you! And..."

„Cloud!" Aerith interrupted him. „Huh?"

„What exactly do you want to tell me?", she giggled. _Nice, Strife, real nice! Don't give her a lecture! Tell her already!_ „Aerith, I...I love you!" A long silence fell between them, which seemed to be hours and Cloud prepared himself to be rejected any moment but she didn't say anything, instead she embraced him.

Cloud looked down to her, shocked by her action but hugged her back, hesitantly. Suddenly Aerith began to giggle. „You're confession was priceless.", she said, slightly muffled against his chest, while Cloud just blushed madly, as he thought how stupid he was right now...„But it was cute." _Cute...?_ „And no, Zack and I aren't together again. We're just friends, even though he still has feelings for me, hihi. But my heart belongs to someone else."

Cloud felt his nervousness returned again. „And...who...?" She giggled even more and poked his forehead. „YOU, silly! I love you too." Cloud stared at her. Did he heard right? Aerith rolled her eyes playfully. „Clooouudd." He snapped out of his daze. „Wh—what did you say?"

„Does this answer your question?" Aerith pulled him down to her and leaned in. Cloud froze instantly. Is she really about to kiss him?! He shut his eyes tightly and waited for her lips to meet his own, but it never came. Though, he felt a light peck on his cheek instead.

He reopened his eyes and Aerith began to laugh, while Clouds blush deepened to the maximum. „Come on, it's time to give you my present." Aerith took Clouds hand and pulled him downstairs to the others. „Where have you been?!", Yuffie yelled. „Cloud just wanted to tell me something. And now it's time to give him my present." The group gathers again and Aerith took a shiny, light green orb out of her pink ribbon. _Holy?_ „You're giving me Holy?"

„This isn't Holy. I lost it as I died, remember? However, it's a present, the planet gave me for you. It'll fulfill your greatest wish." He stared at the orb. „My greatest wish...", he murmured and took it. Cloud examined it a bit and held it tightly in his hand, while holding it against his heart. _The only __thing I wish for, is that Aerith will come back to me again...That she's alive again..._And on the stroke of midnight Aerith began to glow.

„Well...I have to go now.", she said with teary eyes as the lifestream entwined her. Tifa, Yuffie and Marlene burst into tears and hugged each other, while the guys just looked sadly at the scenery. And Cloud...well, he was on the verge of tears too, but fought hard against it. As the light died down everyones eyes widened. Aerith still stood there in front of them. „Aerith?! Why are you still here?! I mean...It's great that you're still here, but...", asked Yuffie confused. „I don't know either..."

Aerith's just as confused as everyone else. „Perhaps...it was Clouds wish?", guessed Tifa, while everyone looked at him. „Um...Yeah it was...My wish..." He looked away to hide his blush. The girls squealed in excitement and hugged each other tightly. „Now you can stay, Aerith!", squealed Tifa and Marlene. „I have to go back to Wutai, but I defiantly come visit you!"

_Oh my god...please save me from this nightmare..._Even if it's not quite a nightmare, because his greatest wish came true. It doesn't really matter if Cloud would always see Yuffie. Otherwise...Aerith hugged all her friends, who also were totally excited that her closest companion's alive again. „Cloud, I can stay!", she squealed and tackled Cloud in a really tight hug. Cloud hugged her back instantly, still holding back the tears, now out of happiness though.

They stayed there for a while, just enjoying their embrace. „I love you, Cloud.", Aerith said happily. Cloud smiled at his little flower girl, but not just one of his small smiles, but a real smile. „I love you too." Aerith giggleed again but was interrupted, as Cloud held her face and pulled her towards him to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

This pain — that he felt the last three years — was totally forgotten now and was replaced with this wonderful warm feeling, that he had during their journey, but this time it's stronger than back then. Everyone's cheering on them, even Tifa, even though the hurt was slightly visible in her eyes.

As they broke their kiss, Cloud gently pressed his forehead against hers, his smile still on his face. Cloud leaned in for another kiss, but Barret interrupted them. „Get a room, you two!", he groaned and everyone began to laugh. Aerith tackled him again in a tight hug, giggling as well. As they snuggled in each others arms Clouds only thought was: _This was the best birthday present ever!_

**A.N.** Okay at last I want to tell you something about it. First of all: did you guys like this fic? Okay sec...Cloudys confessionXD I wanted to make it long and embarrassing. perhaps it was a bit TOO long?XD whatever...the next thing is that I put all my (inexperienced) heart in this fanfic. It's so emotional, I could cry. T^T I never thought I would be able to write such a fluffXD I didn't really know how to write the confession, so I just remembered the many fanfics I read before and just wrote something down^^'' The reason why Aerith giggled on their sec. confession is because Aerith thought: _It wasn' that bad to say it, was it? Hihi! _In case if you wonder...but I couldn't bring it in...—_ —'''

Well...I think I wrote a brithday story 'cause today's my birthday tooX'D (24.2.)


End file.
